Degrassi: Makeup and Breakups
by PyroWriter
Summary: The Stage is being set for the final part in this chapter. Friendships are beginning to be pushed to their limits.
1. Ep 1Tree Fights and Love Bytes: Part 1

"Manny, I don't care if I miss the test, I'll just take a make-up," Emma reasoned as she spun her lock to the correct numbers. She flung the door open prepared to exchange books to take home for that night's homework. A wave of flyers entitled "Protect our City's Oldest and Tallest Tree, Aunt Susan" rushed out of her locker and on the floor of the Degrassi hallway. Emma cursed under her breath and dove down to pick them all up.  
"I'm sorry, Emma, but I don't see what the big deal is about this tree."  
Emma just glared up at her half in shock, half in anger. "It's our...city's.oldest.and.tallest.tree," she said pointing to ever word on the flyer as she said it.  
"So," Manny returned simply. "I just don't see the big deal. Have you ever even seen the tree?" Emma pointed to a picture of the tree. "In person?"  
Emma started to collected flyers in order to stall to come up with a reply. Manny began pulling her stuff from her locker and putting it in her backpack. Emma stopped about halfway. "It the principle behind the matter, Manny."  
Not wanting to waste any more energy on the argument, Manny let it drop and finished piling things in her bag.  
"I wonder how many people wills show up tomorrow. Do you think anyone fro De...." Emma was cut off a scream.  
Everyone in the hall turned just in time to see Ellie hit the ground. She had slipped on one of Emma's flyers.  
"Ohmigosh, I am so, so, so, so sorry." Emma went rambling on into an apology not noticing that Ellie wasn't even paying attention. Her interest seemed to be captured by the flyer. "Huh.What.Oh yah sure, I'm okay."  
"You're Emma, right?" Emma nodded. "I've seen you around school. So are you going to this," Ellie motioned towards the paper.  
Emma nodded clearly still humiliated. "Then I'll see you there." Ellie handed Emma the flyer, as well as few more she had picked up, and walked off.  
  
*Theme Song* 


	2. Ep 1Tree Fights and Love Bytes: Part 2

*The scene opens up to Ellie's bedroom. The alarm is going off and she's still asleep*  
  
The phone rang and rang again. Ellie's answering machine picked up, "Ellie, it's Emma, where are you? It's already nine o'clock. Get down here. Oh yeah, by the way..." The machine cut her off.  
Ellie groaned as she rolled over in bed. The phone call had been enough to snap her out of unconsciousness, but not into full alertness. She pulled back the covers slightly and checked her clock, as if trying to call Emma's bluff. She cursed between her teeth and ripped back the covers.  
Now in almost-full alertness, she jumped out of bed and made her way to the closet. Ellie swung open the door with extreme force. She grabbed a black spaghetti-strap that had red designs, and a pair of black denim shorts. She dashed to the bathroom to take care of hygiene. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then stopped for a second. She looked at herself in the mirror; her hair looked horrible and she didn't have any make-up on. "Screw it, " she said to herself. She didn't have time to do her hair up in its normal fashion, and make-up wasn't necessary. Instead, she combed her hair out to its full length. She shook her head and led her dirty blonde locks draped over her shoulders. Ellie smiled as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't remember the last time she had combed her hair out, much to her mother's dismay. A radio personality announcing that the time was 9:30 brought her back to reality.  
  
She headed for the kitchen and when she got there she tore open the refrigerator and grabbed a croissant and a juice container, shoved them into a small handbag, and headed out front to the spot she had parked her bike the previous night. She threw her helmet on, slung her bag over her shoulder, and started peddling as fast as she could down the heavily shaded street. As Ellie rode she looked up at the sparkling sunlight as it trickled down between the trees' thick foliage. She couldn't help but think about how life had screwed her over. Her best friend, Ashley, had ditched her in exchange for popularity and friends like that Paige Michaelchuk. Her boyfriend, correction ex-boyfriend, Marco, was, well, gay. Life sucked, life sucked, life... "Hey Ellie," came a hoarse voice, which was followed by several coughs. Ellie spun around to see the owner of the voice, who had destroyed her train of thought. "Hey Max," she said to a young man, in his late 20's, early 30's, covered in dirt, and covered in tattered rag-like clothing. He sat up and wiped off his face with hands caked in dirt. "What's wrong?" he asked finally looking up into her face. "Life sucks," she said ready to explain, but glancing up at the small clock tower in the park behind them she added, "but I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm really late." Max nodded. Ellie pulled out her croissant and juice and threw them at him. "Thanks," he waved. She nodded, hopped back on her bike, and flew threw the park, which she knew to be a shortcut. Today was a new day.  
  
"Welcome to English, today we'll continue our look into Mark Twain's Tom Sawyer..." Ms. Kwan said to the ninth grade class. "Spin," Jimmy whispered as their teacher rambled on about the day's lesson, "I want to get back with Ashley." Spinner started choking on nothing. It started to get so profuse that Ms. Kwan stopped her explanation to ask him, "Mr. Mason, would you like to step out for a drink of water." "No, I'm fine, would you?" Snickers were heard around the room. Ms. Kwan took a breath in about to say something, but stopped herself, and said something else, " Gavin, please, just one day without your smart comments." Spinner nodded, anxious to get attention on him, so he could interrogate Jimmy. A minute or so later, after all interest had been diverted from him to the teacher, he began his questioning of his best friend. "Why?' The first question was the obvious one. "You broke up with her, remember," Spinner reminded him. "I know, but..." "So wait for her to come to you," Spinner cut him off "I would but..." "You don't want to look desperate." "Spinner!" Jimmy said quietly enough not to disrupt the class, but loud enough for Ms. Kwan to give him a glare. "I tell you after class," Jimmy said and opened his Tom Sawyer book flipping madly trying to find where the rest of the class was.  
  
Ellie had finally arrived. She hopped off her bike and scanned the area. There were about a hundred people, talking, standing, or sitting around the tree. Three or four people were standing around a long table. Ellie couldn't see what was on the table, but it didn't matter because at the moment, she heard someone call, "Hey Ellie. It's about time. It's almost ten o'clock." Ellie swiveled around to face the person. "Oh, hey, Emma, sorry, I woke up late. "It's okay." They both heard Ellie's stomach rumble. Ellie smiled remembering that she had had a small dinner and had given his breakfast to Max. "There's food at that table over there," Emma pointed to the table Ellie had seen when she had arrived. Ellie went over and grabbed a bagel. "Is there any butter?" she asked simply to a women stand near her. The women looked as though she had been stabbed. "How can you think of using butter? The cows give us milk. They give and give and what do we do? We slaughter them for food. No, we use margarine." Ellie rolled her eyes, and grabbed the margarine and spread some on her bagel with a plastic knife. Scratch what she said before, today was going to be a long day, what she nor Emma realized it was about to get longer.  
  
"Welcome to Media Immersions. Today we're gong to start looking Flash and simple animation." "Send her an e-mail", Spinner said resolutely. "What?" said Jimmy not completely sure what his friend was talking about, but he had a hint." "Send Ashley and e-mail. Tell her you want to get back together. Tell her about the dream." Spinner clarified. Spinner's final sentence triggered Jimmy's memory of the dream he had had the previous night----- A dark room. Jimmy sat alone. Something was behind him. Eyes. Red. Glowing. It came out of the shadows. Instead of something, it was Ashley. Normal Ashley. No glowing eyes. And he kissed her. She pulled back, but she kissed him. Of course he would leave out the glowing eyes, but the kiss. It seemed magical, so meant-to-happen. "Helloooo. Earth to Jimmy. Class'll be over in eight minutes. If you're going to do this, do it now." Jimmy snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah." He began typing. His fingers moving furiously over the keys. "And sent," Jimmy said when he had finished typing and clicked the "send" button. About three minutes left in class. "Cool, can I read it?" Spinner whispered impatiently. "Sure," Jimmy responded, opening up the file with the letter. About a minute and a half later Spinner spoke, "Dude, it's deep and all, but, it says right here 'I had a dream that I killed you, and I really want to'" "WHAT?!" yelled Jimmy, but his voice was drowned out by the bell ringing. He scanned the letter. Sure enough, he had written, "killed" instead of "kissed" Across the room he heard Ashley's voice say, "Hey, I got an e-mail." "Open it," said Terri eagerly. "No!" said Jimmy to himself, but he knew there was nothing he could do. 


	3. Ep 1Tree Fights and Love Bytes: Part 3

The day went on and Ellie and Emma got to know each other. The bulldozers never showed up as they were supposed to. As the day dragged some of the less tenacious people left. About forty or fifty more resolute tree-huggers made a human chain around the base of Aunt Susan, only breaking for hunger or restroom breaks. A few never left. The less stubborn but still determined, including Ellie and Emma, sat about the old tree conversing about various topics. Emma and Ellie became fast friends. They talked about life, animals, and stuff in general. However, Ellie carefully avoided the topic of boyfriends, until Emma brought up the topic directly by saying, "So how's your boyfriend, I haven't seen you two together in a while. What's his name, Marco?"  
For a second time seem to stand still. The only sounds were the wind rustling through Aunt Susan's leaves and a man, no doubt the one who had put this protest together, speaking to the remaining eighty of the multitude.  
"WOULD YOU LAY OFF IT!" Ellie screamed. All the pain, sorrow, anger, and hurt that had welled up inside her for the past couple weeks now was exploding from her. A few people looked at her for a second and turned back to the speaker. It was Emma who was hit directly by this blow. "HE'S GAY, ALRIGHT? G-A-Y-GAY! HE BROKE UP WITH ME BECUASE HE WAS GAY."  
Emma just stood there aghast. Ellie started rambling on to herself, "I KISSED HIM! HE DIDN"T KISS BACK! HE SAID I WAS TRYING TO MAKE HIM SOMETHING HE WASN'T! HE..."  
Ellie stopped when she realized not only was everybody looking at Emma and her, they were clapping too. Ellie examined herself. Her arms, which had been flailing wildly in the air moments before, were still in the air, but gripped by Emma to avoid any danger.  
Emma and Ellie looked at each other, confusion on both of their faces, and then stared in the direction everyone was looking. When they saw nothing they looked at each other and mouthed the word, "Uh-------oh!"  
  
"Ashley!" Jimmy called out as he and Spinner dodged and darted through  
the crowd to Ashley and Terri. He reached just in time to hear her  
say, "Go away, Jimmy!" "Ashley, it was a mistake!" he pleaded. "I'm sure you were," she returned. "No the note." Ashley stopped and spun around, "So you didn't mean to send it?" "No I meant to send it. It's just that I put "killed" in...." "Yeah, I noticed. I read your letter, Jimmy, and it seemed genuine." "It was," he persisted "You made me think there was a chance," she continued paying him no attention. "There is," he added but she ignored him again. "And then you ended your letter acting like a b-" She couldn't get herself to finish remembering this was a PG-rated story. "ASHLEY!" he said exasperatedly finally getting a chance to speak, "It was a mistake. I put killed instead of kissed. It was a mistake," He pronounced each word of the last sentence with inflection. Ashley stopped to think about the possibility, but then she shook her head and said in a more rationalized tone, "Jimmy Brooks, I've done some stupid things. I took that pill." She shuddered at the thought, but continued, "Then with Sean." She shuddered again. "I know you never really forgave me, and I've accepted that, I lived with that. Then, all these months, almost a year, later you do this. I thought you were more mature." Tears were now streaming down her face. Jimmy stood there just stuttering and stammering. He never had been good dealing with an emotional Ashley, even when they had been going out. "Now, I'm missing my lunch break, Mr. Brooks. Ter?" As Ashley walked away alone down the almost deserted hallway, Jimmy sighed. "Spin?" he said, and for the time he realized that his best friend and Ashley's best friend were missing. Together? He didn't know. He just knew they had ditched him and Ashley.  
  
Midnight vigilante. That's what they called it. More exact, that's what they called them. Them being the people who sat up in the tree. Since the bulldozers hadn't come as they were supposed to stay there overnight to make sure they didn't come in the dead of night. Emma and Ellie. Frozen. Had accidentally volunteered for this job. "Crap," Emma thought as they were pushed forward through the crowd, "thanks to Ellie. I'm going to be stuck in a tree all night. I mean I always thought of trying this, just now while I'm 14! And I have that history test tomorrow." Time seemed to freeze as Emma remembered her test. She hadn't studied. She had hoped coming to the protest would give her an extra day, and now she was stuck in a tree. Ellie mumbled something. "What?!" Emma asked sounding irritable. "I said I'm sorry," Ellie clarified. She sounded truly apologetic and thoroughly depressed. "It's okay," Emma lied, but Ellie still hung her head in shame. After a few minutes of silence Emma said, "It's not healthy to keep stuff like that to yourself." The only response was silence as Ellie stared at the remaining fifty or so people on the ground. Emma took a deep breath and continued, "Do you want to tell me?" Ellie shook her head. Her long hair quivered on her back. She never took her eyes off the ground, which was a good distance away. They sat in silence for what seem like forever, but were, in reality, about ten minutes. Emma sighed, after all, she had tried. "Why didn't you notice anything earlier," Emma chided herself. "Now you're stuck in a tree with an emotionally-distressed teen..." "I heard her that day," Ellie started talking disrupting Emma's train of thought. "She was with Paige, Terri, and Hazel. She didn't think I had heard her, but I did." "Who said what?" asked Emma calmly. She was trying to sound understanding and to be patience, but there is only so much patience you can have with someone who got you stuck in a tree. But Ellie sounded truly disturbed, so Emma did her best. "Ashley. Ashley said it. My friend, Ashley." Tears trickled down Ellie's face. "She said, she said, she said, 'Ellie isn't that great'. She said, 'Ellie isn't that great'. Emma patted her friend on the back saying, "It's okay, I'm here." Emma would have hugged her, but she was too scared to move around in a tree. She didn't have a phobia of heights, after all she wasn't hyperventilating, she was just deathly afraid of them. Deathly afraid. Phobia. There's a fine line of difference in them. Even though the tree was extremely large and undeniably sturdy and they had shabby, but comfortable tree house. Ellie was hiccuping and taking short breaths. Tears now poured from her face, the only blemish on her otherwise perfect complexion. "And what about Marco?" Emma asked coolly. She figured it would be best if Ellie got everything out in the open, after all she had felt the same way when her mom and Mr. Simpson had been dating. "He...he...he..he...*hiccup*...he..he...he." That's as far as Ellie got in her explanation. And she kept repeating it until Emma said, "He dumped you?" Ellie nodded and answered, "He dumped me." Ellie took a deep breath interrupted by chokes and sob and continued, "He told me he wasn't sure. He didn't tell anyone but me. I pretended. I pretended for him. Because...because I loved him. I still do love him. But doesn't love me, not the way I do." She paused and sobbed, and cried. Emma felt rather awkward. She wanted to comfort Ellie, she really did, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. She could move her arms, just not much, but she couldn't move entire body. Ellie drew in an enormous breath and released it. She took a couple more. Emma looked off into the horizon and brought her eyes back slowly from there to the base the tree. Part of the way, she noticed a TV van. As her eyes came back towards the trunk, she noticed a woman holding a microphone and a man holding a camera. They were walking about interviewing people. They then pointed the camera up toward her and Ellie. Emma almost fell out of the tree. Partially, she was embarrassed for Ellie, who would be seen crying across the province. "At least, school's not out yet," Emma thought to herself. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Partially because she thought of what her mother would think if she saw her on TV. In a tree. For the first time, she realized she could barely hear the people on the ground. The only sounds, besides the muffled voices of those on the ground, were the wind playing amongst the leaves and Ellie's frequent sobs. The camera turned away from them. Almost as if on cue, Ellie continued. "And then...he said it...that he was g-g-g-g-g," Ellie couldn't bring herself to say it. "Gay," Emma whispered and Ellie nodded. "I k-k-kissed him and he stood there. Our report. He said that I was trying to change him. He-he-he was...right. I-I didn't mean t-t-to, but I was. I wanted to. Selfish." Emma wasn't sure what "Our project" had to do with anything, but wisely said nothing about. Without thinking Emma moved over near Ellie and hugged her and smiled. She was connecting with Ellie in ways she had never connected with anyone, not even Manny.  
  
"I read that note, and it really seemed heart-felt." Terri asked Spinner. "Even for Jimmy?" Spinner asked. "Especially for Jimmy," she corrected him. Terri had pulled Spinner away from Jimmy and Ashley during the argument to interrogate him about the note. "Ter, can we hurry this up? I'm hungry," Spinner asked impatiently. "Just a minute. I just want to know did he mean 'killed' or 'kissed'" There was a note of disgust in her voice when she said "killed" and a lighter note when she said "kissed". "He meant 'kissed'", said Spinner sounding exasperated. "You should have heard him earlier, going on about her, and this dream he had of KISSING her. Come on, Ter. You know spelling isn't his best subject." She nodded. Her face lit up. She knew Spinner was telling the truth, for some reason, she just knew. Now she had to make sure Ashley knew. Before it was too late.  
  
"It's over, Spin," Jimmy said as Spinner sat down across from him. They were the only ones at the table, which was in the corner of the room. "You still have a chance," Spinner said referring to his chat with Terri. They ate in silence for about ten minutes. Finally curiosity got the best of Jimmy. He put down his fork and asked, "What do you mean I still have a ch..." "Why can't you just accept that something good has happened to you, no strings attached," a voice exploded from across the room. They turned to see Terri standing up looking down at the person sitting next to her. The person next to her, who was Ashley, stood up in a voice much calmer but still audible, answered, "Because it never does." "He's the best thing that ever happened to you, and you screwed that up. Now he's given you a second chance. Don't ruin it!" Mrs. Kwan stormed up behind them and said, sternly and loudly, "Girls! Detention! Three o' clock! Today!"  
  
Jimmy came out of the soccer locker room. The halls were empty. The rest of the team had already left. "Jimmy!" came a voice from behind him. It was Ashley. "We need to talk," she said. "Look, Ash..." "No, wait, let me talk. Terri was right. You were and are the best thing to happen to me. I'm sorry I ever messed that up. I really did mess things up. You're the best. I'm sorry, but I don't deserve a boyfriend like you. I sor..." No, you wait. You're wrong," He held his hand up to her mouth. "You're wrong. You're the best thing to happen to me. Ash, I love. I really love." And they kissed. They kissed a kiss that meant so much. More then it had ever meant before. The room disappeared. The only thing she saw was him. The only thing he saw was her. It was magical. That is until, "Mr. Brooks, Ms. Kerwin! Detention! Tomorrow!" Mrs. Kwan's voice practically shook the hall, but it didn't matter. They'd be in detention. They'd be together.  
  
"Ellie, I love you." "And I you, Marco" With that they kissed. Locked in a truly heart-felt kiss until... Ellie shot bolt up right. Had it all been a dream. Her kiss with Marco? Her friendship with Emma? She looked around her room and noticed a Polaroid of her and Emma. "No." She said. The whole day flashed before her eyes. Her late morning. The tree, the beginning of it all. A tear trickled down her cheek. Not of sadness, but not of happiness either. It was somewhere in between. A combination of the two. She remembered her crying and narration of the worse couple days of her life. She remembered how Emma hugged her. She could tell Emma was a afraid of heights, and yet, she had been there for her, Ellie. Ellie smiled as she remembered seeing her mother, as well as Emma's, shouting at some guy on the ground to get them down. In retrospect it seemed pretty funny. Then it had just seemed sad. Now as she lay in bed, she thought about the dream. She seemed satisfied with herself. She may have lost Marco. She may have lost Ashley, but she gained a friend. A good friend. An "Emma" friend. 


	4. Episode 2

On the next all-new Degrassi: The next generation:  
  
When Manny is shot, her character makes a change....for the worse. And her only chance for relief, is the girl who has only brought her grief. Will Paige be able to save the Manny we've come to love? Ellie's first test as a true friend. Can she deal with Emma's emotional turmoil? When Craig finally decides to come out about his feelings for Ashley, he kisses her. Jimmy walks in at the unlucky moment. It's happened before with Sean, will Jimmy and Ashley be able to recover from their first upset as a couple? Or is this fairy tale over before it has begun? Ashley runs into Angie, Craig's sister, in the park. Will she tell Ashley about her brother's feeling before he can? With all this on the next episode, you know that it's got to be 100% intense. 


	5. Ep2Love of Life and Life of Love: Part 1

Emma, Ellie, and Manny walked out of a movie theater. "That movie sucked," Ellie said as they all burst into the bright daylight. "I could barely see it because somebody kept throwing popcorn at me," Emma mentioned referring to Manny. "You two need to learn to live more,"" Manny said frolicking around Emma and Ellie. Her two braids swayed from side to side. Her smile brighter than sun  
Suddenly she stopped. It looked like she couldn't breathe. "Manny, what wrong?" asked Emma alarmed.  
"I-I-I-I," Manny stammered. "I wanna do that," she finished in awe and pointed at a diagonal-forward and upwards. Ellie smiled and Emma sighed. Manny was pointing to a billboard advertising bungee jumping.  
"No. Never. Not in a million years," Emma stated. "Come on. It would be fun," Manny urged. Ellie stayed quiet except a laugh that escaped her lips. "Would you do it, Ellie?" Emma demanded. Ellie hastily shook her head, but smile still crept across it. "What's if you don't off a tower that's over 100 feet in the air?" Manny asked.  
Ellie and Emma stared at her. "Safer. Much safer," said Emma seriously. Manny laughed. "You are definitely different," Ellie said. "You're one in a million," Emma added.  
"Hey Emma, remember that one time, with JT that we..." Ellie sighed. She enjoyed hanging out with Manny and Emma, especially Emma. She'd been so happy to join them that she'd forgotten about the time factor. Thought they had fun together, you can't just jump into a life-long friendship and expect to fit perfectly. But still they were the best friends she'd ever had, better than Ashley. Suddenly, a loud crack shattered the quiet sunny afternoon. Involuntarily, Emma flinched and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was on the ground. Ellie had pulled her and Manny to the ground.  
Emma stood up and dusted herself off. "What was that?" she asked rhetorically. "Gunshot," Ellie answered sounding very distant. "Well, I'm okay. How 'bout you Ellie?" Ellie nodded still seeming very distant.  
"How 'bout you Manny?" Emma asked. There was no reply. "Manny?" Emma looked to the spot where Manny had been and saw the unconscious form of her friend. Manny's arm was bleeding profusely. The red liquid spilled out over the ground outside the movie theater.  
"MANNY!" Emma shrieked "MANNY!"  
  
Theme song 


	6. Ep2Love of Life and Life of Love: Part 2

Hours passed. Emma and Mrs. Santos sat alone outside Manny's hospital room. Silence seemed to say every thing. The door to her room opened and made Emma jump and snap back to reality. She realized her face was stained with tears. A doctor dressed in white appeared at the door. The two ladies waited with baited breath for his answer. Time seemed to slow down in that moment. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and began to speak, "Are you Mrs. Santos?" She nodded and shook his hand. "My name is Dr. Atkins. I assume Manuela Santos is your daughter." Again she nodded. Emma started twitching with anticipation. She wanted to jump down his throat and pull out whatever information he was hiding. He was way too calm "HURRY UP AND TELL US ALREADY!" she wanted to scream. The doctor cleared his throat. He seemed to be savoring the suspense. He said ,"Manuela is...  
  
"Fine," said Ellie as she slapped down some money on the counter and grabbed the bag and drink. "Damn overpriced food," she thought. "Miss, don't you want your change?" "Keep it," Ellie called over her shoulder. "Stupid fast food," she said out loud. She knew she wasn't mad at the restaurant, which made her even madder. She was mad at herself for ditching Emma when she really needed her. She reached the entrance to the park and threw the bag at Max and handed him the drink. He greedily devoured the sandwich and chips in the bag. He then finished the drink almost instantly. Max wiped his face off with a dirty rag that was tucked in his pocket. Ellie found a seat on a huge stone and watched him eat. When Max was done, she ask said, "I need to...  
  
"...talk to her for a little while. She needs her rest," The doctor gestured towards Manny's bed where she sat weakly smiling. "Manuela,....................." Mrs. Santos went on and on in Spanish. Emma didn't understand any of it, and stood there feeling helpless. Finally Mrs. Santos took a step back and looked at Emma, signaling her forward. Emma took a step forward. About a million emotion rushed through her once. She felt weak and helpless because she couldn't do anything. She felt angry because couldn't do anything. She felt sad because she couldn't do anything. She felt guilty because she couldn't do anything. She felt so many emotions, but happiness wasn't one of them. Manny tried to sit up. After two failed attempts and the doctor telling her not to over exert herself, she settled for raising her head and giving off a weak smile, which only furthered Emma's despair. Emma tried to smile back. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a steel bar. The steel had a fun house mirror, which only distorted her mangled expression more. She saw her twisted attempt at a smile, tear-stained cheeks, and sad eyes. "Emma, would you like to talk to Manny?" Mrs. Santos taking for granted the fact that Emma hadn't understood her signal. "I need some encouragement. Where is..."  
  
"Ellie, you're going to have to confront your friend, Ella," Max said after Ellie had explained her situation. She didn't bother correcting him. She didn't want any reason to look up at him. His ice blue eyes were so penetrating., she felt that if she made eye contact, he'd be able see into her soul. "But I'm scared," she reasoned pretending she found counting the cracks in concrete extra interesting today. "It's better to be guided by your dreams than ruled by your fears," he said in his omnipotent voice that always used when saying proverbs and wise aphorisms. "I just felt I didn't I belonged there. I felt that they needed time alone. I..." "Failed," Max cut in. "What?" Ellie asked thoroughly confused. "You failed your test of friendship," Max clarified. "I made sure Manny made it safely to the hospital," Ellie defended herself. "Not to Manny, to Ella," Max said. "Huh?" "In a friendship, there's a test, orchestrated by each individual in the amity unintentionally," Max began. "Ella already passed hers." "When?" asked Ellie searching her memory for a time. "The day in the tree," he answered. Memories of the day flooded back into her mind. "Why do I tell him everything? It just gives him more of a chance to be right" Ellie knew what she had to do. "I have to go," she said. Max smiled, "Good for you." Ellied hopped on her bike and peddled madly down the sidewalk. As she rode she couldn't help but try to remember her test when she had been friends with that backstabber,...  
  
"Ashley and Jimmy, Degrassi's perfect couple," Terri said to Ashley over the phone. Ashley laughed. "I wouldn't say perfect. I've screwed it up a good number of times." Terri giggled. "It just goes to show that it was meant to be." "But I'm not sure Ellie and I were meant to be," said Ashley suddenly "Huh?" asked Terri confused by the sudden change of subject. "She's been ignoring me ever since when went into that band competition." "Oh," said Terri finally grasping the concept of the conversation. "Do you think we should have let her join the..."  
  
"...band-aid won't cut it, but we removed the bullet and are going to put a cast on it. The bullet broke the bone but missed all major arteries and veins. We realigned the bone; the cast will hold it in place until it is fully healed. She lost a good amount of blood and needs much rest. She'll need to stay over night, so we can monitor her. She should be able to go home at the earliest tomorrow night or the following morning, " answered Dr. Atkins to Emma question about Manny's health. The sadness and pain was so thick, it was tangible. Emma's mother and Mr. Santos had arrived and Manny was asleep. Breathlessly Ellie stood at the door. Tears were streaking down her face. Her heavy breathing brought everyone's attention to her. "Ellie!" Emma said. Emma ran over hugged her and hugged her and Ellie hugged her back. The doctor smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Santos, I'd like to talk to you outside. Mrs. Simpson, please stay and watch the girls. I think they need some time with their friend." Mr. and Mrs. Santos followed him out of the room and Emma's mother took a seat on the other side of the room and watched the two girls lovingly. Suddenly she scream. Ellie and Emma looked over at Mrs. Simpson. "Sorry," she smiled, "cell phone. It's on ring" Emma's mother left the room talking to, as far as Emma could deduce, her step-father, Archie. Ellie watched her walked out of the room. "Where were you?" Emma suddenly demanded. Ellie spun around to confront. "I'm sorry. It's just. You see. Max. And the test. It's like. Is Manny okay?" Ellie was finally able to finish a thought. "She's alright." Emma said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the nearly inaudible voice saying, "Ellie", stopped her. Both girl looked over to Manny lying the bed. Raising her seem to drain Manny's already minimal energy stores. Ellie ran over to her bedside to give her a hug. Manny gave another attempt at a smile, "Just don't forget my..."  
  
"...homework for today will be for you to read chapters 17 and 18. You must read it because we will review it in class, Gavin," Mrs. Kwan said. Spinner rolled his eyes.  
"Dude, Kwan has it in for me," Spinner said to Jimmy not even checking to see if his best friend was there. When he recieved no answer he looked around. He spotted Jimmy walking hand-in-hand a couple people ahead.  
  
"You do ask for it, Terri, who had appeared next to him, offered.  
"What?" Spinner asked sounding offended.  
"You did put bugs in the...  
  
"...cafeteria?" asked Ashley. "I say we skip the food, and go straight to dessert," Jimmy said and began kissing her profusely until...  
"Again Mr. Brooks and Mrs. Kerwin.? Please, let's try to keep our hands to ourselves. Detention. Again. Separately. Mrs. Kerwin, today, 3 o' clock. Mr. Brooks, tomorrow, same time. Good day." With that Mrs. Kwan stormed away.  
They watched their spastic Asian teacher disappear down the hall, stopping twice to reprimand other "delinquents", then Jimmy continued "resusitating" his girlfriend.  
When they finally took a breath, Jimmy said, "I've basketball today, so I'll see you after detention?"  
"Yeah," Ashley laughed, "Kwan's in over her head."  
The bell rang. "Well, we've got gym now. So, see you later?"  
"Yeah, whose idea was it to have sex separated classes anyways?"  
"I don't know, but you know what they say, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder."  
After about five good-bye kisses they parted heading down separate hallways. As Ashley walked, her shoulder bumped Ellie's. "Oh sorry," Ashley said, but then realizing that it was Ellie, "Hey Ellie! I haven't seen you around lately.  
"Fuck off," Ellie mumbled and continued walking.  
Ashley took a deep breath, spun around, and grabbed her friend's shoulder. "Ellie, what's your problem?" "Just stay the hell away from me," she burst out unexpectedly. She wrenched her arm out of the grip of a startled Ashley and stormed down the hallway leaving surprise and fear in her wake. The few people who were in the hallway, including Terri, just stared slack- jawed at Ashley who could do nothing but stand there blinking. Terri ran up to her friend. "What was that all about?" she asked cooly. Ashley sunk to the floor; all her happiness had evaporated. "I don't know. I honestly don't...  
  
"No. Please no!" Manny begged. She laid on her bed in the hospital with the cold metal barrel of a pistol pointed at her head. Her attacker rammed the gun into her head. "I should have finished you. I'll do it now." Manny's hand crept toward the buzzer to call for medical aid, but he saw her and slammed the butt of the gun into her hand. The pain blazed through her whole arm. He returned his gun to its fatal position, pointed at her head. Manny squeezed her eyes shut. Hot tears streamed down her face. "Just one shot," he whispered. She heard the soft click of the trigger and... Manny's eyes shot open. A cold sweat dripped from her brow. She could still hear the man's voice echoing in her head. "Mommy," she whimpered into the silence that filled her room.. It was going to be a long day.  
  
...long day. Ashley sighed staring at the clock. The seconds seemed to take forever to pass. It didn't help that she couldn't take her mind off Jimmy. She scanned the room slowly trying to figure who was their; it was pitiful attempt at time consumption, but time consumption non the less. In front of her were two kids from grade eight, one she didn't know, the other was JT Yorke. To her right was Heather Montclair and to her left was some blonde kid from grade ten and Craig Manning. About an hour later detention let out and every one left including the teacher. As Ashley picked up her bag, all her books fell from the bag. She cursed under her breath and bent down to pick them up. As she was picking them up an anonymous hand offered her a pile of them. She looked up at the face of Craig. She took them and said, "Thanks." She expected him to leave, but he wouldn't. She finished putting her books in the bag and zipped it up. His hand appeared again to help her up. She took it reluctantly and stood to her feet. She said, "Thanks," again, but he wouldn't take a hint and leave, so she pretended to dust her skirt off. The only sound in the halls was the sports teams letting out of practice. The silence of the room was broken when Craig said, "Uh...Ashley...I...well." He stopped for a second a scratched his neck. Then, he took a deep breath and continued, no better than before, "It's that...you see...I..." That's when it happed he kissed her. That's also when Jimmy happened to walk by. 


	7. Ep2Love of Life and Life of Love: Part 3

Putting on a fake smile is hard, Emma found out the next day. Manny found it equally as hard. Though she would deny it publicly, she blamed herself for Manny's situation. She felt so alone. For Manny, though she saw her friends and family, behind her eyes she saw her nightmare repeating over and over again. She felt so alone. Two friends so close, felt so far...  
  
"Apart her completely bitchy attitude, you mean, Ter?" Ashley asked. She lay on her bed after school. "Maybe she's just sad?" Terri offered. "Why would she be?" Ashley asked. "You know, Manny Sanchez?" "Yeah, so." "She was shot on Sunday." "Oh my gawd!" Ashley was shocked, but she was only partly listening. Craig's lips were still indelibly printed in her brain. "She's all right though?" "Yeah, but she is in the ..."  
  
"...hospital is okay, but I can't wait to leave," Manny answered to Ellie's question "how do you like it hear. An awkward silence followed. "Well I'm going to go get some snacks from the store," said Mrs. Santos. "I'll go to!" volunteered Emma eagerly, "Ellie?" "No, I'll keep Manny company." Mrs. Santos smiled, "Thank-you Ellie. We'll be back as soon as we can." Mrs. Santos and Emma stood up and left the room "So," Ellie said breaking an awkward silence, "What's wrong?" Manny looked like she was choking and she sputtered, "What do you mean?" "I can tell," Ellie said without looking at Manny face, "something's wrong. What is it?" "Well I...it was," Hot tears streamed down Manny's face. "It was so scary," she whimpered, "he had the gun to my head." "WHAT?! HE WAS HERE!!" Ellie was about to get up and alert the hospital when Manny spoke up. "No," she managed to choke out. Ellie turned back to look at her. She waited impatiently for Manny to compose herself enough to say words. "I mean...I was dreaming...I mean...I don't know." At this point she broke into tears. Ellie waked to the bedside. "It's okay, Manny. You had a nightmare. That's understandable. Manny sniffled, "Thanks for staying." "This is hard on Emma too, she feels responsible for this, she cares for you a lot." Now more words were necessary. Ellie wrapped her arms around...  
  
"Manny Santos got shot!" Ashley said to Spinner.  
When all she got was silence, she clarified.  
"She's one of Toby's friends."  
Nothing.  
"She's the one you were making fun of at the beginning of last year," Terri helped  
"Blonde or brunette?" Spinner asked.  
"Brunette," said Ashley sounded exasperated.  
"Oh" It took a moment sink in, "Oh! Shit! Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, she should be back in a day or so."  
  
At that moment Jimmy walked by. He didn't even slow down. "Jimmy?!" Ashley ran after him.  
"What's up?" she said. He didn't stop. "I said What's up," She put her hand on his shoulder.  
He spun around. "I don't know, why don't you tell me, slut!"  
Her hand dropped, "Wha?!"  
" I saw you with Craig." Ashley gasped.  
"Jimmy, I wasn't...He just..."  
"I don't want to hear any of that crap! I saw you! I don't know why I thought you changed!" He turned and left.  
"What happened?" asked Terri as she and Spinner caught up with Ashley. So she told them. She told them everything. Starting with detention , why she got it, what she did while she was there. They hung onto every word as she neared the climax. Ashley herself was fight back tears while she explained. Then she told them about Craig, how he helped her with her books and kissed her, how she was caught off guard in the awkward situation, how she thought she'd seen someone by the door of a brief second. Pausing every so often to take short, shallow breaths. "Damn!" Spinner thought out loud,, "the one day I'm not in detention. Terri rolled her eyes and turned back to Ashley, "There's got to be someway to tell him." "He's not going to want to hear it from me." "There's got to be someway to make him believe..."  
  
You couldn't see anything in Manny's room. The lights were off and the blinds and door were closed. The only thing darker was her demeanor. Words barely escaped her lips. You were lucky to get a grunt or "urmph" in reply, but never more than two or three words at a time. No one pushed it because she had just been through a traumatic experience. She had been released from the ward the previous night. They had reset the bone, allowing it to grow it together. And it was in a cast. There was a knock on the door off her room. A small scream escaped it her lips.. Her mother pushed the door open slightly. She had a tray with soup, crackers, and a glass of juice. "Manuela, hunny, are you okay?" Manny nodded. "Are you su..." "Mom!" Manny yelled. "I'm fine!" Her mom nodded. A crystal tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "Mom. I'm..." But the door had closed behind her mother. "I'm..."  
  
"...sorry it happened too, but it's not your fault," Ellie said to Emma. Emma looked at a spill of ketchup on the floor to avoid Ellie's gaze. A tear splashed on the red stain.  
"Yes, it is. It was my idea to go to the movies in the first place. She wanted to go to the fair."  
"But you could have nev..."  
"But I did. That's the point, Ellie, I did. I even chose the time."  
"No, it's not your..."  
"It is my fault. It is. It is. It is my...  
  
"...fault," Ashley complained.  
"Ashley, you didn't kiss him...," Terri reasoned.  
"But I didn't stop him," Ashley shot back.  
Tears clouded her vision so all she saw was dirty blonde, mixed with the blue of the lockers.  
"Terri," she whispered, "I miss him. I miss him so much.  
"Talk to him," Terri encouraged.  
"He doesn't want to hear it from me!" Ashely whined.  
"You're right, but maybe he'll listen to..."  
  
"Spinner, it's bullshit is what it is!" Jimmy yelled as he walked quickly down the hallway. The last bell had rung and he had detention that day, which made his mood even more sour. Spinner was straining  
"Dude, just listen to her."  
No, Spinner, she's a bitch!"  
"It's not her fault."  
"Then what? He just kissed her!"  
"Duh!"  
They walked past Craig who was transporting books from his locker to his backpack "Ashley Kerwin is a slut, Spin, a dirty fuckin' slut. Slam! A science book hit the ground. Spinner and Jimmy spun around.  
Craig was staring at the ground. "Watch what you say about Ashley," he said in a controlled tone.  
"What'd you say?!" Jimmy asked. "Dude, for get it," said Spinner clapping his hand on Jimmy should. Jimmy shrugged him off. "No, no, Spinner, I wanna hear what Ashley's new "One night stand" has to say!"  
"Shut up."  
"It's true, you know."  
"Shut up."  
"By tomorrow she'll have another..."  
"Shut up!"  
Craig was on Jimmy before he knew what was happening. Craig flung himself at Jimmy slamming him into the row of lockers. "What the fuck!" Jimmy kneed Craig in the chest and released himself from Craig's grip. He got hold of Craig and threw him to the ground. You could hear the smack as Craig hit back collided with the ground. Craig launched his foot into Jimmy's shin.  
A crowd was gathering around them as Spinner tried to be the voice of reason, the voice of reason without injury. "Com' on, guys! Stop..."  
  
"...going on over there?" Terri asked changing the subject. She pointed to a huddle of people further down the hall near the entrance to the detention room.  
"Huh?" Ashley asked completely negligent to her surroundings. She followed Terri's finger to the point of interest. They walked over. As they got closer, they could hear cheering and yelling.  
Terri dug her nails into Spinner's arm and pulled him aside. "What is  
going on here?" she hissed. He yanked his arm out of her grasp. "It's  
Jimmy and Craig, they're fighting."  
"About what?" asked Terri though she knew the answer.  
"You," he said pointing his finger at Ashley. She gasped. 


End file.
